


I’ll Do It For You

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I love you' [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Pre-Relationship, Singing, Trip to Bespin (Star Wars), space shanties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: Leia wakes up from a nightmare to find Han working on the ship. She asks him a question.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I love you' [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544671
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	I’ll Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I needed an excuse to write about space shanties and I also needed a bit of fluff bc bitches are writing some nonstop angst and god I just love these two together. So here’s yet another way Han says ‘I love you’.

Leia exited the crew quarters, pulling her blanket tighter around her shoulders. The ship was eerily quiet, that quiet that only seemed to descend during the night cycle. Except...it wasn’t _completely_ quiet. 

The faintest sound of humming could be heard from the main hold. She padded down the corridor, following the unfamiliar sound, careful to make noise so as not to surprise Han. To her dismay, the humming stopped as he turned, but that crooked grin on his face was enough to make her smile back despite the lingering effects of her nightmare. 

“Hope I didn’t wake you,” he said, setting a tool aside as she slid down the wall next to him. 

“You didn’t. Care for some company?” she asked, hoping he wouldn’t mind. Now that she wasn’t alone, she wasn’t so quick to let go of it. 

“Always. Don’t wanna keep you up though,” he said, returning his attention to the open panel. 

“It’s okay. I, uh, couldn’t sleep anyway.” Leia watched him work, watched the way his fingers deftly moved through the wiring, taking it apart and soldering it together again. 

“Nightmare?” he ventured quietly. Leia nodded, not taking her eyes off his hands. “‘M sorry.”

Leia shrugged, not really sure what to say. Her nightmares were common though they often left her rattled and uneasy. Images loomed in her mind’s eye, threatening to drag her down but she pushed them away, grasping for something new. Something to anchor her. “What were you humming earlier?”

A flush crept up his neck as he kept his eyes on his work. “Y’heard that?”

She nodded, intrigued now. 

“Just an old song. Don’t quite remember where I got it. Mighta been from my mom, mighta been from my time on the _Trader’s Luck_ , I dunno,” he said, rubbing the back of his head as he still didn’t meet her eyes. 

“Will you sing it?” she asked quietly, wanting nothing more in the galaxy than to hear the lyrics. Han rarely spoke of his past so any mention of it never failed to grab her attention. 

Finally, Han looked up at her, a vulnerability in his eyes that set her chest aching. 

“Please.”

He was silent for a moment that seemed to stretch into hours as he considered her, eyes sweeping across her face. **“Just for you; ‘ll do it,”** he whispered finally. 

Leia smiled, warmth soothing the ache in her chest and setting her heart beating a little bit faster. Something swooped in her stomach as his words echoed in her mind. _Just for you._

Han returned to his work as he took a deep breath, chest swelling before he started the song, a low haunting tune.

“ _My mother told me  
Someday I would buy  
Freighters with good engines  
Fly to distant stars_

 _Stand up high on the bridge  
Noble ship I steer  
Steady course for the heavens  
The sky shall set me free  
The sky shall set me free_”

He sang in his mother tongue so not every word was translated right but Leia didn’t care, she knew enough to understand the meaning. Even if she hadn’t been able to understand, the emotion in his voice would have been enough. The sheer sense of longing that permeated every syllable. The deep timbre of his voice filling the small corridor gave her chills, intensifying the ache in her chest as he repeated the verses again. 

Leia took a deep breath and began humming along with him, unable to help herself. His eyes locked on hers as his hands stilled though he never missed a beat. He held her gaze as he continued singing, something shifting deep in their depths as her heart clenched before speeding up to pound against her ribs. In his eyes she could see years of pain and hurt. Unspoken wishes and hardened determination. She saw hope there too, and something in the slight upward curve of his lips that she was still too scared to identify. 

Leia wondered what he saw in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on [tumblr](https://www.equusgirl.tumblr.com) maybe?


End file.
